2-D Speaks to Highsnobiety - November 2016
Highsnobiety: What do you think is the most important thing you learned in your gap year? 2-D: 'Being stranded on a tropical island taught me a lot of survival skills. Like how to run away from crabs (sideways), and how to stay alive by eating your own clothes. Actually, when I was down to just my underpants, I learned my most important lesson - we don't need need all the things we think we do, like massage chairs, Capri Sun, and ''2 Broke Girls. (I really love that show.) 'Highsnobiety: Should everyone be required to take a gap year before university? ' '''2-D: '''I don't think people should be forced to do anything. Murdoc used to force me to dress up as a fox and run around the woods while he hunted me with his crossbow, which was really scary. Then again, he only did it because's he is an animal lover and would never hurt a real fox. That's one of the things I admire about Murdoc. '''Highsnobiety: After your extensive experience in eating whale meat, what is the best way one should prepare and eat it? 2-D: '''I would normally at whale because I understand their plight - I've seen Free Willy. But when I'd eaten my last stock, it was do or die. I didn't have a microwave so I developed a pioneering new slow-cooking method: put a big piece of whale blubber in tropical sunlight and wait for it to turn green. Normally takes about three weeks Finally, season with a sprinkling of coarse yellow sand. '''Highsnobiety: What's one of the strangest things to ever happen to you while on tour? 2-D: 'One time Murdoc got very drunk. He pointed at me then one of the security guards escorted me to his trailer. When I got inside, Murdoc gave me strawberries and told me about all the tragedies in his life, stopping only to cry or smoke a joint. Afterwards, he said I was a good listener, and not like all the other girls. We hugged, exchanged numbers, and I left. He never called. '''Highsnobiety: If Gorillaz could score any film of their choice, what would it be and why? ' '''2-D: '''Gorillaz music often sounds happy, but it's actually quite dark and speaks about our greatest fears. So I would have to say Sharknado 4. There are a lot of things to worry about in the world, but a sharknado has to be in my top three (behind global warning and Gok Wan). If you don't know, a sharknado is a phenomenon where a tornado sucks up a shoal of killer sharks, then spits across the land eating and destroying everything in it's path. Luckily, they're quite rare. '''Highsnobiety: What's something in the world that you'd like to see fixed and why? '''2-D: '''There is a lot of pain in the world. I think part of the problem is that there are too many hard, sharp edges. If the world was softer, like if everything was covered in foam, there would be fewer accidents because when people fell over or walked into things they would bounce. I did have a slot on Dragon's Den to present my idea, but on the way there my foam suit caught on fire on a cigarette butt and I suffered quite severe burns. Which was a shame - I really wanted to meet Deborah Meaden and cheer her up. She always looks so sad. References Highsnobiety Interview AllEyesonGorillaz Video Category:Gorillaz Category:Phase 4 Category:Interviews Category:Transcripts Category:2-D